1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mirror position control device for automobiles that adjusts the viewing angle of a mirror automatically to accomodate a driver's individual preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optimum angle of a rear view mirror of an automobile varies depending upon the driver's individual characteristics, such as size, posture, driving habits, etc. The automobile is sometimes shared by members of a family, office, etc. and the optimum position and/or angle of the rear view mirror differs from driver to driver; thus, the angle of the rear view mirror must be adjusted each time a different driver enters the automobile. This adjustment is troublesome, and if a new person drives the automobile without adjusting the angle of the mirror, either because they forget or they do not want to go through the bother of adjusting the mirrors in the vehicle, then the danger of an accident being caused due to improper mirror positioning increases.